Touch
by Mining300
Summary: Po tries to get Tigress to feel. *Mild Kung Fu Panda 3 Spoilers*
Tigress sat cross-legged looking down into the moon pool, trying to meditate. It had been roughly a month since Kai had been defeated and everything had returned to normal, or somewhat close to normal. Her ears twitched as the heavy Jade Palace doors were pushed open. She sighed, knowing it was Po. He had returned from his trip to see the panda cubs down in the Valley. She had been offered to join him, but she refused. She had just wanted to meditate.

Her ears twitched again as he almost tripped over a pile of rubble. The Jade Palace was still in ruin, after all. The doors and rather small percentage of the walls had been restored, but large amounts of rubble still remained. Po's pace slowed and he plopped down next to her. "Hey, Ti. Lei Lei said hi."

Tigress didn't stop the smile from speared across her face and continued to stare at their reflection. Po nudged her with his elbow. "You're glad! I can see it."

"I'm not trying to hide it, Po."

He chuckled before looking down at his paws. "Tigress?" She looked over at him, then down at his hands.

"Is something wrong? Are your paws sore? Cut?" She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, no. Nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"Do— do you not feel it when we hold paws?"

Tigress sighed and grabbed one of his paws, intertwining their fingers. "It doesn't matter."

"Maybe not, but I wish you could feel it. This feeling."

"So do I."

"Oh! Sorry! Probably shouldn't have gone there."

"It's fine, really."

Po's shoulders sunk. He looked down at their interlocked hands. He then looked back to Tigress, an idea forming.

To be honest, at least with herself, yes, it did bother her. She had always been unfamiliar with this relationship stuff. She often had to go get advice from Viper, the only readily available source of dating advice in the temple. Immediately upon entering the relationship, both Po and herself were lost with no idea what to do. They were both new to this. Holding paws was the one thing they got correct. But she couldn't feel it.

But she could feel that.

Po had just poked her in the shoulder. "Can you feel that?"3

Tigress's ears flattened against her head. Was he trying to lighten the mood. Cause it wasn't working. "Yes." He then poked her in the base of the neck.

"How about that?"

"Po."

Now looking at the reflection she could see him pout. "Aw, c'mon, Tigress!"

She sighed and closed her eyes in frustration. "Yes." A light growl escaped from teh back of her throat when he poked her ear.

"That?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Okay. Last one, I promise."

"Better be.

Tigress then felt something on her cheek. A familiar touch, a kiss. "You feel that one, Ti?"

Tigress smiled and opened her eyes. "No. You _might_ need to do it again." She watched the reflection as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She had the urge to return the favor, but had another idea forming in her head. "Still nothing, third time ought to be the charm."

She smirked as Po laughed, "What? You saying that you headbutted the trees?"

"Of course. I am the 'Amazingly-Hardcore Master Tigress'."

"Hey! I was telling a story to some kids."

"I'm sure you were."

"Yeah. Anyways, it's time for number three! You ready, Master Tigress?"

"I have been, yes."

He leaned forward and she used her free hand to place on his forehead and push him back. "You're doing it wrong, Po."

"I am? I thought I was doing pretty good."

"You were, but that isn't the optimal technique. You can't always go for the cheek. It's too far to the side." She stood to her feet and, since they were still holding hands, forced him to his feet as well. "You've got to be a little more . . . _center_."

Po smiled. "Do I now?"

"Yes, and since you are obviously confused on the matter, allow me to demonstrate the technique." She leaned in and kissed the panda, pulling back after a few seconds. "See? Perfect. Now, you try."

"I wouldn't mind that." He leaned in and returned the favor. As they melted into their ears flattened against their fur. The moon pool flashed a light, heavenly green, as if Oogway was smiling in the spirit realm.

Tigress pulled away, a sudden sensation in her paw. In the one Po was holding. She looked down at their paws. "What is— what is that?"

"What?"

"I can . . . _feel_?"

Tigress could see a golden light emerge from their paws, more specifically Po's Paw. "Huh, so that worked?"

"What?"

"Well, I thought that if you couldn't feel physically, maybe you could feel something else. Like my life energy! Y'know, the stuff I need to live and junk."

"Po!"

"What?"

Tigress lifted the intertwined paws. She sighed, "It feels . . . nice. Thank you."

"No problem. Not feeling isn't what it's cracked up to be, am I right? Or not. That could work to."

"You're right, for once."

"And I don't even take offence to that. But, hey!" He looked towards the door. "Now that you're up . . ."

"Fine, let's see Lei Lei. But, we are continuing this later."

Po chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **-Authors Note-**

 **I originally had Shifu, Mr. Ping, and Li Shan walking on them . . . oh well.**


End file.
